


where this flower blooms

by karumello



Category: Free!
Genre: F/M, Florist!Makoto, Tattoo Artist!Gou, and kisumi i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 10:13:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12651516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karumello/pseuds/karumello
Summary: Makoto has never been too certain on tattoos. Though, through yet another mix up in deliveries, a sudden, and most definitely persistent encounter might seal some kind of deal. That's what Gou hopes for, anyway.





	where this flower blooms

**Author's Note:**

  * For [peachyysoda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachyysoda/gifts).



> surprise suprise !! its mE 
> 
> i know how much of a makogou ho you are so as soon as i was DELIGHTED with the fact that i'd recieved ur prompts i just HAD to get on this one !! it was one of my faves out of all of the prompts !! im so damn glad to be bringing some well deserved makogou to this fandom too so,, i hope you and everybody else reading enjoys !! <3

Makoto drives alone in the mornings, easy to spot in his ladybird-esque van.

He thought the van was hideous at first when he was initially assigned deliveries, and nothing made him more embarrassed. Picture it. From out of the van climbs a six foot man, clad in black framed glasses and his work uniform - a polo shirt with the same red and black polka dot pattern as the van itself, brown apron, and black pants -- always. The van looks incredibly tiny from the outside, and just trying to picture how he gets in and out of it daily puzzles him. Maybe that’s why his back hurts at times. He’ll have to do something about it.

But now, he doesn’t seem to mind the vehicle. It’s actually quite cute how it resembles the shop, and it’s unique in a sense. Then again, there isn’t a car company that officially makes ladybird patterned cars, so not many other people would have this van.

Opening the backdoor of said van, Makoto takes out his bag, as well as several thick and word-heavy catalogues, shoving those inside the bag. The back door clicks shut, and Makoto instantly ensures it’s locked with a simple press of a button. Not that anybody would want to steal this van, anyway… It’d be a pretty sad robbery.

Carrying the items from the van to the shop itself isn’t so much of a hassle. One, it’s quite literally a two minute walk. (It’d be shorter if he didn’t work on such a busy road.) And two, Makoto enjoys the little work out, if forty footsteps counts as a workout.

Makoto works on a small street in Tokyo, though it does get busy. It’s nothing too wild, not any raving nightlife or other intensities, thank God.

He works at the shop along with his co-worker, Kisumi. It was initially Kisumi’s father’s business, but he no longer works there anymore. Kisumi offered Makoto a job there after hearing he’d moved back to the city and was looking for a little work. Makoto took the job, gratefully, having loved plants and flowers from a young age.

Along the street toward Makoto’s flower shop which sits at the corner, is a line of other stores; simple sweet shops, a hairdressers, an opticians, and a dry cleaning service.

The furthest from Makoto’s shop is _Black Lily,_ A well known tattoo shop in Tokyo. Makoto has never ever dreamed of going into that place, nor has he ever thought of getting a tattoo. It’s not that he thinks they look tacky, he just… Well, he doesn’t think he’d suit them. Tattoos are cool and all, and if he’s honest, in the tiniest, most secretive place in his heart, he’d like one. Bu,t he doesn’t think there’s anything symbolic enough that he could get tattooed. Do tattoos even have to be symbolic? Makoto wonders about it each time he walks past. That’s not the only thing he wonders about with that shop.

Makoto has a small problem with Black Lily. Makoto’s shop is named Happy Petals. They’re just names, but they’re also both easy to confuse for deliveries. Both of them sound like potential names for a flower shop. And that’s the problem -- only one of them is. At least twice a week, there’s a mixup in deliveries. Makoto will be walking toward his shop, and will run into a familiar looking box sat outside the tattoo parlour. He feels rude taking it despite knowing that the package _does_ belong to him. Maybe a passerby will think he’s stealing their deliveries.

It’s a silly thought, but it’s something Makoto considers daily.

But. The thing he thinks about the most, is the tattoo artist of Black Lily, as cringeful as it sounds.

She goes by the name of Gou Matsuoka, the younger sister of Olympic hopeful Rin Matsuoka, though she usually likes to be known as Kou. Makoto learned that one afternoon once she had came in to make an order specifically for said brother, and was told straight to the face that the order was placed under the name Kou, and _not_ Gou.

That’s not the only encounter they’ve made, as Makoto believes that Gou must also be on delivery duty as well as tattooing duty. Everything delivered to Black Lily instead of Happy Petals, Gou comes to deliver on her break, Makoto assumes. Surely she couldn’t be doing it during her work hours, because she usually stays to chat for a while.

They usually talk about common things, their work, customers, days ahead. Makoto asks about her brother from time to time, wondering how he’s doing. It’s usually met with something like; _“Haven’t heard from him in… How long now? Three weeks?”_ It’s a little disheartening. But Makoto’s guess is that the life of an Olympian can get pretty hectic. Maybe he just doesn’t have the time to text and talk to her. Makoto wishes _he_ had that opportunity instead. He’s not jealous, of course not, they’re siblings. He’d just love to sit and talk to her for hours and hours, just listening to her little stories about the craziest tattoos she’d done that day. Or even her stories of how she gets to work, the traffic she gets stuck in, the sights she sees.   
  
Makoto shakes his head in small embarrassment, as well as he shakes the thoughts from his head.

Sat out on the corner of a well known side street is a familiar figure to everybody who lives near. A white cat, who goes by the name of Asami, licks over the pads of his paws and proceeds to wipe at his small, triangular face. He opens his eyes, pure green, and glances around at his surroundings. He can’t spot him just yet.

Every morning during the weekdays, Asami will sit out and wait for Makoto, who then allows him to come and sit inside the shop. He thought he’d be a problem at first, but Asami turned out to be just the perfect co-worker, if he can call him that. He doesn’t eat at the plants, or knock them off the shelves like Makoto thought he initially would. Asami is more interested in sitting besides Makoto on his desk and watching contently as Makoto makes a mess of the papers.

“Good morning.” Makoto says in a voice so soft when he spots the small animal sitting on the corner. He smiles and slips free a light chuckle when Asami rubs himself against shin, weaving in and out of his legs as the two make their way toward the shop.

Makoto walks up towards the door, takes out his key to unlock it, and allows himself inside.

The tiny bell above the shop door rings out, a cheerful ring of a new day. Makoto’s tall shadow stands in the door frame, but not for long. He steps out of the way, moving behind his desk, hitting a switch to pull the shutters up, letting the sun slowly seep into the room.

The plants slowly turn their buds to greet the morning light, in hopes of growing into a burst of colour. Leaves of green untangle themselves from the shade, rising to greet the sun’s bright rays. It’s therapeutic, like something from a movie, seeing as his shop comes to life before his eyes every morning. Nothing makes him happier in this moment.

Makoto is positive that he keeps a happy shop, he can see the smiles in all of the greenery.

The autumn basket sat on the counter outshines the other plants today. Clusters of cerise kalanchoes outlined with small pink roses, vibrant orange gerberas and deep red begonias, ready to be made into a sweet floral wreath.

Of course, Makoto is waiting for another order this morning. He needs some new pots for the winter flowers that should be selling later into the month. That should be on the way soon. He just hopes the delivery hasn’t been placed at the wrong address again.

But at the same time, selfishly, he hopes it has.

He stands behind his counter a little longer, looking out across his shop again. It’s so ethereal seeing how his usual morning view of his little plants dotted around his bedroom back at home, has changed to huge pots and shelves, full of nothing but plants, surrounding him for hours on end. It’s a huge change of scenery, quite literally.

The thought alone makes him chuckle to himself.

Asami eventually follows inside through the cat-flap Makoto personally had built in, and strolls toward the desk. He leans down, does his little butt wiggle, and hops up onto the counter tops. He takes his rightful place besides the register, and sits down comfortably, curling his fluffy white tail around himself.

Makoto inwardly reminds himself to fill up a bowl of milk to set down behind the counter.

For now, he takes his heavy bag off of his shoulder and places it under the desk, bending down to open it. He takes out his computer, the catalogues, and a large book full of odd pieces of paper sticking out at all angles -- the one thing he promised himself since starting this business was to be more neat. It’s a slow progress.

He places his laptop down on the clean counter, after brushing a few fallen leaves off of the surface, which much have fallen from the potters above him. He needs to make a check on which flowers are wilting today.

His shop is semi-popular, he likes to think. He gets visitors and customers daily, and plenty of orders. It’s good to keep himself busy. His customers have always been polite and cheerful, and Makoto is more than happy to serve them. He usually takes care of the shop of a morning, and allows Kisumi to look after it in the afternoon once he returns from his own classes. He’s more than happy to work alone with something he’s always loved, and he does enjoy the challenge. Makoto has always liked to think he does enjoy taking on a bit more work than usual.

For example, holiday times, like Valentine’s day are extremely busy and require a _lot_ of roses. He loves assorting the cute colours, reading what the customer has said about their partner and then fusing their words into the decor. Seeing their faces light up at his product is the greatest part.

Doing it again and again can get a little repetitive, however. He tells himself he doesn’t mind.

But as much as Makoto believes that the plants, and Asami, are his friends, he does get a bit lonely some mornings. It’s natural. He can talk to the greenery, but they won’t ever open their mouths and reply, not unless he uses some kind of magic, which he doesn’t have. They also can’t grab him a coffee whilst he’s hard at work scribbling deliveries into his mess of a notebook, which he has only recently discovered to be a huge help. And it’s not that Asami can do any of that either.   
  
Makoto holds up two flowers he’ll be working with today; one orange, one red. He glances over them himself, making sure they’re just right, before turning to Asami, holding them near to him and letting him sniff curiously at the buds. “Which one?” He asks quietly. Naturally, he knows Asami isn’t going to give him a straight up answer. The cat himself sniffs at both of them individually, and then looks back to Makoto, presumably confused. Turns out Asami is just as indecisive as he is.   
  
With a small laugh, Makoto takes both flowers back and sets them in the hamper again. He’ll decide what to do with them later on, after he’s checked up on the shop itself. Kisumi closed up yesterday, so he needs to check what needs to be done this morning. Of course, one of his main tasks is to ensure that the flowers on show today are fresh enough to even be sold. He hasn’t done it yet, but selling wilting flowers would be embarrassing.   
  
So he gets to that. After setting up at the counter, Makoto heads towards the front of the shop, checking the flowers in the windows are just as lively as he is today. They seem to be doing just fine, so he leaves them. He goes around the room checking the other plants, spotting a few that are looking slightly brown, and takes them out toward the back room.

As Makoto sorts out the flowers in the refrigerator, his mind seems to wander off again. Kisumi should be here after his lunch break. That’s when he usually turns up through the back door - Just after Gou leaves their delivery. He hates to admit it, but he hates when that happens.

Kisumi is always happy to admit to almost freezing to death in the refrigerating room, just to silently listen in to their conversations from the opposite side of the door, and take any hints or clues as to what Makoto’s feelings are. He’d appear, a couple minutes after with a shivering smirk plastered across his face. Makoto would never know what to do, or if he wanted to laugh or cry.

More or less, he’s aware that Kisumi has caught onto his little crush.  
  
Makoto holds the slightly wilted flowers in his hands, trying to fight the urge to simply pluck the discolouring petals. He’d never let any flowers go to waste. But he’s sure his friends and family are sick of receiving flowers from him everytime they see him. And he knows that yes, he _could_ give them to Gou, but he knows how quickly he can become embarrassed and take things for the worse.

It’s not that he doesn’t want to. He’d never be so impolite toward her, it’d just…  
  
He sighs as he sets the flowers aside in a small bucket to take out to the van later. Perhaps his mother will like them, again. The process is repeated until Makoto is satisfied with the clean flowers surrounding himself and Asami.

“What do you think?” Makoto asks him, voice as gentle as ever. Asami curiously cranes his head like that of a small puppy. The florist gives a small giggle at that, and returns to his position behind the counter, eyeing the hamper of autumn flowers and plants excitedly.

Wreaths are Makoto’s favourite things to make in the shop. He loves the small intricate designs and colour choices he can create without being the greatest artist, or without having any artistic talent at all. He knows that he himself is quite a large figure, his hands are bulky and his fingers are quite broad, but he can still be careful, intertwining the flowers with light touches, never snapping their stems or crushing their petals. A lot of people have pointed that out, how such a largely built man can be so tender.

The radio sat aside on the shelf behind him is switched on with a simple press of his finger, and fills the room with a soft melody. He has the usual soft tunes playing, so that the customers can truly feel the purity of the store. Makoto would never admit to anybody that he’d rather listen to something a little harder, something with a rougher touch.

Makoto himself then goes about making the base of the wreath, doubling the thin wires for a complicated design, testing his own skills. He shapes the wire into a heart, smiling to himself as he goes about plucking his greenery from the hamper first, making bundles and pinning them together. He bundles together some begonias and kalanchoes, setting some herdera in between them to accentuate and separate their colours, really capturing an autumn feel.

A true feeling of autumn wind warms his body as he continues to create, smiling to himself lightly. He would love to see the smiles and faces of joys of his customers when they see this.

It’s very unusual for Makoto to ever feel proud of his own work so much. He’d much rather be behind the scenes than in the spotlight. Most times he tells customers that they’re Kisumi’s designs and not his own. He gets flustered when they’re complimented too much and he’d much rather allow somebody else to claim all of that appreciation for something so simple. His job isn’t anything too special as much as he tells himself it is.

Makotos brain faces constant indecisive battles daily. Would people even want to buy his autumn designs? Sometimes he feels like some of the designs he creates are for his own selfish aesthetic and pleasure of viewing. Would people even want autumn wreaths? It’s not exactly a spectacular holiday…

He shakes his head and gains a small _prrrp?_ from Asami. Maybe. Just maybe somebody out there will buy them. That’s what Asami must be telling him.

“Thank you.” Makoto smiles to him warmly, reaching over to scratch the top of his head, turning his small noises into a calming purr.

Makoto continues on with his wreath-making, making two more wreaths, each one having the same flowers, but with different arrangements, making sure each one has its standout flower. He reaches underneath the counter and pulls up some rolls of ribbon, one red, one orange, and one deep brown. Makoto carefully cuts off the ribbon and creates huge bows to sit in the dip of the heart. Tying them together, he sits them back down on the counter and looks over them.

“Where should we hang them?” Makoto asks his small feline friend. Asami continues to purr and looks back to him with closed eyes. Makoto shakes his head lightly at him, holding one of the wreaths with the red bow, and walks around his store, trying to figure out where to put it. “What about up here?” He asks, looking over his shoulder at him. Times like these, he wishes Asami could actually talk to him. Somebody could come by and critique his placements.

The florist is far too engaged in his placement of the wreaths to ignore the ringing of the bell above the shop door, indicating a customer, or Kisumi, has entered. “Here?” He speaks again, looking back at Asami, and not the new figure.

“Hmm. I dunno. I think it’s a little out of place.”

Makoto almost flies out of his own skin as he jumps in surprise, almost dropping his newly created wreath. His breath becomes caught in his throat as he looks back over his shoulder again, craning his head further, and meeting a warm, red glance.

Gou, or Kou, giggles to herself as she stands in the shop close to the door, letting it close behind her. She holds a brown box in her hands, of course meaning another misplaced delivery. Makoto looks to the box, quite big, being held in her small hands. He follows the hands that stem off of her slender arms, painted in ink. The detail in the golden clocks and compasses, sailors and heavenly angels, waves of the sea and small petals wrap around her arms like a second skin. They’re extremely captivating, and create a story that really makes Makoto wonder.

He’d love to sit and talk through them with her some day.

“Kou! You really surprised me..” Makoto laughs nervously, reaching up to itch at his neck. He inwardly fights the blush that threatens to spill across his face.

“I see. You almost dropped that pretty thing in your hands there.” She chuckles again, stepping closer and dumping the box onto the counter between Asami and the two other wreaths. “You still let this little guy in here?”

Makoto watches as Gou goes to scratch underneath Asami’s chin with her long black nails. Gou’s hands aren’t tattooed, but Makoto wonders how long it’ll be until they are.

“Of course. He keeps me company and helps out around the shop. He’s well behaved.” Makoto nods back, looking down at the wreath in his hands shyly.

“I betcha! He sure grabs my attention.” She chuckles again, standing back. “I bet you get _all_ of the customer love, don’t you?” Gou bends down a little to speak to him face-to-face in that sweet voice of hers, drifting from her speech with a light chuckle again. “Don’t you ever think that some customers may be allergic to cats?”   
  
Makoto almost drops the wreath again in his hands as he gasps out quietly in small realisation. “I-!”   
  
“Hey, hey, I’m just kidding. _I_ don’t know anybody with cat allergies at least. My brother doesn’t like ‘em all that much, but puts up with my mom’s cat. I wonder if other people are like that…” Gou waves him off with a hand, looking around the room as she ponders, her ponytail swishes with her head movements. Makoto can’t help but watch.

“Right, so…” Makoto mutters under his breath. “Wait. Aren’t you supposed to be working today? Or right _now_ even?” His eyes widen slightly.

“Jeez, calm down will you! Put the damn flowers down and let’s talk. I don’t have any customers until three. Spending the day filling out portfolios again.” Gou shrugs, moving over toward the counter again, and propping up her elbows over the box. “You make these?” She gestures toward the wreaths.

Makoto purses his lips together for a moment and sighs out quietly through his nose, looking over her again as she assumedly gets comfortable. She wears a black tank shirt today, and a black and red flannel tied around her waist. Below that are a pair of black ripped jeans and dark green boots. She’s as fashionable as ever, and those tattoos only help to add to her alternative look, which is always attractive. The taller shakes his head, but stays put in his place, holding his little wreath close to him with bashful hands.

Gou turns her head over her shoulder, motioning with her head for Makoto to join her at the counter. Her ponytail swishes aside and shows off the small tattoo on the nape of her neck; a small pair of wings.

“Yeah, just now.” Makoto admits, not letting Kisumi share this kind of praise from Gou with him. Again, is that selfish? He lets the thought float around in his head as he walks towards the counter, standing behind it, close to the potters on the wall shelves behind him.

“They’re adorable.” Gou smiles, looking over them. “How long you planning on holding that for? Kisumi paying you to do mobile promotion?” She giggles, not knowing that she is turning many screws in Makoto’s head.

Makoto himself laughs back, trying not to sound nervous as he places it between the other two wreaths, unknowingly running out of space on the counter to place things.

“Well, I was thinking of putting them around the shop somewhere. You walked in on me asking Asami for his opinion on where to put them…” Makoto nods as he speaks, looking to the other creations. “Any ideas, Kou?” He asks, looking to her with a smile.

Gou pouts as she thinks to herself, and then turns around, folding her arms and leaning back against the counter. Her hair scrunches up and becomes messy as it gets caught between her back and the box. Makoto fights yet another urge to pull it out and neaten it up.

“Well. Your door is kinda dead. How about there? Isn’t that where wreaths go anyway?” She looks back at Makoto, eyebrow raised suspiciously. The look on her face really resembles that of her brother, when asked a perplexing question in interviews. Makoto managed to get a hold of one on tv once. They truly are similar.

“Ah, yeah.” Makoto glances to the door, feeling a little ashamed. Wreaths _are_ supposed to be hung up on doors, anyway… “Then, I’ll put them there.” He nods back to her, and thinks a moment longer. Perhaps he could build a conversation now. “So… What are you doing at three?”   
  
“Oh, listen to _this.”_ Gou turns around dramatically, holding her hands up. Makoto gives a soft smile, loving her every movement. He inwardly congratulates himself for earning one of her stories, which sounds like it’s going to be a good one, based on her annoyed expression. “A client wants me to tattoo _his cat’s eyes_ into the back of his head.”

Makoto’s smile completely fades in horror for a second, as that same look of perplexion takes over his own face. “... What?”

“I know right? I mean… We get some _really_ weird requests back there. But this I think is the most bizzare for me.” Gou shakes her head as she speaks. “The story was kind of cute, but knowing that he wanted it implemented into his skin makes it a little… Y’know? Apparently this guy says his cat always looks out for him whenever he’s unfocused. Sounds like you and Asami, actually-!” Gou interrupts her own story with a small laugh, covering her mouth apologetically.

 _“Ah-!”_ Makoto squeaks out, before fumbling his brow and looking back at her. “I- I would never!” He folds his arm across his chest in a huff, waiting for her to calm down. But he softens immediately, Gou’s laughter is as sweet as anything.

“Sorry, sorry. Just reminded me of what a damn cat addict you are.” Gou catches her breath, shaking off the laughter. “Would you ever get a tattoo of him?” She asks, looking to the cat itself, rubbing his face on the corner of the box.

Makoto’s eyes widen for a second, as he unfolds his arms lightly, looking down to the cat. “I’m sorry boy… But I don’t think I’d ever get a tattoo.” He smiles as them both sympathetically, hoping he really hasn’t upset either of them. That would be the absolute worst.

“Oh, _come on!”_ Gou whines. Without asking, she reaches up and grabs at Makoto’s arm, tugging at it with her utmost strength, which is nothing to Makoto. All those years of keeping fit and in shape really worked wonders on him. “Look at these things! You have such _huge_ arms, like a huge canvas! I look to them everytime I come in here and seeing them so plain and boring really ignites a fire in me!” She continues to whine over his arms, clutching at them with her hands, letting her nails, sharp, dig into them.

“Ouch… _Ow,_ Kou-”   
  
“You could have a sick ass dragon or something coming down here!” She exclaims, drawing a line over his skin with said nail. Makoto shivers at the touch, and does his best to ignore it. “Imagine that! And I bet that huge back of yours could do with a huge makeover!” She practically _growls_ at this point.   
  
“Really, I’m fine with not having them. I think plain and boring is good sometimes…” Makoto laughs it off, brushing his own arm with his hand shyly, escaping her touch. Though, he feels awkward when he meets her completely flat and unimpressed expression.

“Nobody around here would agree with you, Makoto.” She utters, though it’s loud enough for them to both hear. Makoto groans softly as he folds his arms over his chest again. “Seriously. Your body would be one of my favourites to ink up.” She nods confidently.

Makoto tries not to let it happen, but his heart stops beating for a second. Gou practically told him that she looks over his body everytime she sees him, and imagines what it would look like if he let her have her way.

“It would?” He mouths it out, and lets himself smile at that, watching as she nods again with an enthusiastic hum.

“Mmm! Sometimes just thinking about how much skin you have to show off, and everytime I see you out of uniform dressed in your _dad_ attire-”   
  
“Ah- _Hey!_ It… It’s not dad attire…” Makoto mumbles in his own self defence, though it has no effect on Gou, as she continues with her own little rant, giving him those huge eyes.

“It really angers me! So come on… I came in here to propose an idea to you.” She glances away, tilting her head upwards with a knowing smile, that does nothing but make Makoto almost shake with nerves. Her ear piercings glimmer under the morning sun that comes in through the window.

“You did?” Makoto whimpers out quietly, though he knows exactly what she’ll say. Sometimes he forgets that she’s this feisty and passionate about her job and interests. Though he doesn’t mind it at all. Seeing her get all worked up and excited over tattoos and piercings, watching as she lights up physically, always puts a smile on his face. It’s completely adorable. But, now that it involves himself, he’s not exactly too certain he feels the same way at all.

“Uh huh. A little birdie tells me it’s your birthday soon.” She smirks at him, almost evilly. Makoto then knows all too well that this little birdie’s name is actually Kisumi Shigino, and that it’s an evil little bird.

“It is…” He sighs out loud, giving Gou the signal that she’s allowed to laugh at the accusation, too.

“Khehe.” She grins, folding her own arms over her chest, she leans down and lays her arms over the box again, blocking off Asami. “Down at Black Lily, we give special offers if your appointment magically lands on your birthday, and you can prove that it’s your birthday.” She nods.

“Gou, I’m not-”  
  
_“Kou!”_ She corrects him, fire burning in her eyes. Makoto yelps quietly as he jumps in freight. She shakes her head and continues, yet again. “So. How about it? I can get you an appointment on your birthday, and you can get a special offer for a sweet tattoo on this plain body of yours.”

“I… I really appreciate the offer Kou, but-”  
  
“No buts! I can come up with something absolutely _spectacular_ for that boring skin!” She smiles wider, gleaming with excitement.

 _“Y-you can stop insulting my body now…”_ Makoto mumbles, looking at her, slightly scared. He does really like Gou, but would he go as far enough to get a tattoo for her?

“Not until you give in…” She grumbles, leaning further on her tiptoes, and staring right through him, assumedly trying to use some kind of magic power to convince him. She pouts up at him angrily, growling quietly. And now, Makoto is back to feeling soft. She really is so cute.

“Kou, please…” Makoto chuckles, holding his hands up in surrender, but also to brush her off.

Gou grumbles quietly to herself, standing back flat on her feet. She gives it a moment, and Makoto thinks for a moment that maybe she’s given up. It doesn’t take long for him to be struck with sudden guilt, either. He bites his tongue quietly, and gives a small frown.

“How much are these?” She asks suddenly, holding up one of the autumn wreaths that Makoto made. Makoto himself blinks at her and ponders for a moment.

“I… I haven’t thought about pricing yet.” He laughs nervously. “Based on past wreaths we’ve sold, maybe four-thousand yen?” Makoto suggests, giving an unsure smile. Though, his lips turn into a surprised, small ‘o’ as he watches Gou fumble about with her jean pocket.

“I’ll take this one.” She nods at the wreath with the red bow. She digs around in her pocket a little more before revealing her wallet, and taking out some notes to pay Makoto with, despite him just saying he didn’t have a set price yet.

“Kou… Thank you!” Makoto beams quite literally. It makes him genuinely happy that somebody is actually _willing_ to buy something he considered to be something so selfish moments ago. And knowing that _Gou_ is buying it from him does embarrassingly make him that extra bit happier. It does warm his heart. “I’ll wrap it up for you, just a minute!” He smiles bright, reaching under the counter again for a small board and some clear wrap. “What colour bow would you like? The same as on the wreath?”   
  
“Sure. Makoto, you wouldn’t happen to have some scissors under there would you? There’s a stray thread stopping me from closing my wallet.” Gou asks, looking up to him with a sweet expression, closed eyed, innocent smile. Makoto happily heeds to her request, fetching her the scissors right away.

“Of course, but please be careful..” He nods as he hands them to her, with a slightly worried smile. She takes them from his grasp and slowly holds them to her wallet.

Makoto busies himself with setting up the cash register so that he can take Gou’s payment properly, with a smile still on his face. He doesn’t think this happiness is ever leaving him for the rest of today.

Asami sits back against the cash register, watching as Gou looks between Makoto and the wreath, holding the scissors in her hands quite comfortably. She smiles wickedly, and then proceeds to hold the wreath up. She peels the bow from the middle easily with one tug on the silk ribbon.

“Oh- Wait! That’s supposed to be there!” Makoto turns his head slowly, a little worried that Gou has suddenly decided to peel the final decor from his creation. Maybe she didn’t like it…

“Don’t look so upset Makoto! I know what I’m doing. I really love what you’ve done here…” She gleams still, appreciatively, though she still holds the scissors in her hands.

Makoto looks to the scissors for a second, and then back at her. “You.. You can hand them back, now. Did you cut your wal-”  
  
Makotos breath is snatched from his lungs as he watches Gou bring the scissors toward the wreath, and completely behead all of the flowers. She grins as she snips the buds from the stems, making sure they all fall on the desk and not over the floor. She wouldn’t be as rude as to let Makoto's shop become a mess. She cuts and snips, chops and clips until the wreath is simply a simple heart wire again.

“... I-” Makoto can’t speak, watching as his creation is completely destroyed in front of his eyes.  Gou looks so happy, destroying it, too. He frowns, like a kicked puppy continuing to see something he was so proud of become a pure nothing, constructed by his own crush. Was this planned? Had Kisumi told her of his crush, and this is what she thought?

“Don’t look too sad, Makoto.” Gou speaks softly, smiling up at him as she places the scissors back down on the counter besides the fallen flowers. “I don't’ mean to upset you. I’ve had this planned out since I came in.” She grins.

Makoto looks to the scraps of petals and plants on the desk in front of him, and then back at her, partly confused. Why does she look so happy doing this?

“Hold out your wrist.” She instructs him, though it’s more of an insistence.

Makoto gives it a second thought, and holds out his wrist, doing as she says. He then watches carefully as Gou picks up the beheaded flowers one by one, plucking the petals, peeling the leaves from the stems, and pulling the fern and herdera from between.

Gou glances from her little cluster of petals and leaves, and then back at the plain surface of Makoto’s wrist. She takes a couple of the leaves, and places them over his forearm, making some kind of base with the different shades of green.

Makoto tilts his head to the side lightly, not quite figuring out what Gou is planning just yet. He must say though, she is quite good at assorting the colours between leaves over his skin. Then again, didn’t he initially pick out the colour scheme?  
  
Gou sets the leaves down and takes a quick picture once she whips her phone out of her pocket, tongue poking out quietly as she concentrates on position and colour. Makoto smiles lightly at that, feeling slightly better. He adores how hard-working she is. She puts her phone down and picks up some of the petals, laying them over the leaves, making sure they’re the perfect distance apart. She lays some of the petals under the leaves, creating some kind of contrast. Though, she leaves some spaces for his skin to show through.

Makoto has to admit, this is the strangest encounter that’s ever happened in his shop.

Gou finally takes some of the full flowers; one pink rose, one bright red gerbera, and a deep orange begonia. She lines them up, in size order, and places them over the base of leaves and petals, taking one step away to capture it on her phone again.

It’s at this point that it clicks in Makoto’s head what Gou is hinting at.

“There.” She speaks quiet, in a tender tone. “An autumn palette, right there on your arm. It’s your birthday in Autumn, too. So it’s totally you.” She smiles again, looking back to Makoto, feeling a bit nervous herself.

Makoto looks over the plants covering his arm. He _did_ say to himself that he _would_ get one if he found something meaningful enough. He has been surrounded by growth, ever since a young age. He watched his younger siblings sprout from cooing babies to polite young teenagers. He watched his friends grow from naive dreamers to wise hopefuls. The longer he stares at it, the more he can see the light through the leaves. The flowers are assorted as if they were an illustration. Starting with the smallest pink bud, opening out into a small orange flame, and eventually becoming a great red burst of fire, it tells him that he is growing, too.

Makoto smiles slowly at the assortment on his skin, and shows that same warm, accepting smile to Gou.

“It’s perfect.” He whispers, though it’s just the two of them.

Gou then takes a moment to giggle in success, and cross her arms tightly, proudly, over her chest. “I thought so!” She exclaims happily. Giving Makoto a small, knowledgeable wink, she takes his hand, and shakes it thoroughly, in turn shaking off the petals and flowers, too.

Though, they do land on the floor this time. Makoto supposes he’ll clean it up later.

With a proud smile, Gou places her hand on her hip, and nods with another hum. “It’s a deal!”

“So… This is my birthday gift?” He gives an unconfident smile. He didn’t really think being stabbed repeatedly with a small needle full of ink would be how he’d celebrate his birthday this year. Thinking about that makes him a little nervous now, actually…

Gou subconsciously notices this, too. She smirks wide as she leans back onto the box.

“Not to worry! Asami can hold your hand if you get too scared!” She cheers happily. “Though… Cats aren’t allowed in Black Lily. Sorry little guy.” She mumbles as she holds her hand near Asami’s face, letting him rub his face against it.

“It doesn’t hurt too much, right?” Makoto asks, quietly regretting his decision in his head. He’s heard that it can be painful, but that sometimes people are into it. He heard that one from Gou, actually…

“Hmm. Just keep a positive mind when you’re in there!” Gou offers, with another wide grin. She backs back off of the box, and steps back out towards the centre of the shop.

“What?” Makoto whimpers quietly. That didn’t help much. “I… As long as I don’t _die.”_ He mutters quietly, fumbling about with his hands.

“You’re not gonna die!” Gou chuckles, shoulders bouncing as she laughs. “It won’t be a breeze, and that’s all I’ll say. No backing out now!” She suddenly turns serious again, glaring at Makoto.

“Y-yes…!” He admits, nodding a little too hesitant. “I didn’t even thank you for bringing this.” Makoto mumbles back, resting his forearms over the box that Gou had brought.

“Ah, it’s nothing.” Gou waves him off again. “I mean, let’s be honest. I got a pretty sweet deal out of it! And so did you!” She chirps, showing him her sweet smile again, turning his heart to a cliche goop. She gives it another minute, before letting out a small hum, and looking away. “And… I’m sorry I cut up your flowers. That was kinda mean of me.”

Makoto softens at that.

“It’s alright. I mean, you showed me something pretty amazing, right?” Makoto replies, tilting his head and pulling an appreciative look, a genuine grateful look in his eyes, gazing back into hers.

“... Amazing.” Gou repeats quietly under her breath, finishing with a small upturn of her lips. “I mean, it was just a quick idea.” She brushes off, shrugging again. “I guess I’ll see you then…”  
  
Makoto’s eyes widen at that, watching as Gou’s cheeks become flushed. Is she embarrassed? Makoto tries to hold back a chuckle. He glances back at Gou, who shuffles a little awkwardly on her feet.

“Makoto…” She begins, voice so hush and calm. Makoto’s eyes widen even further, he hopes she isn’t upset. What did he do? “I… I’m not forcing you to do this, right?” She asks, looking back up at him again, sincerity in her eyes.

“Of course not! I mean, I was a little unsold at first, but you managed to change my mind. You truly are amazing!” He smiles casually, his hair bouncing lively as he speaks.

Gou’s eyes widen again, and she deflates quickly. Makoto has a habit of calling her amazing, it seems. Gou herself tries to fight her own urges this time, fighting off her own blush.“R-right… Gotcha. I guess I’d better go and get started designing again then!” She chuckles suddenly.

“Got it… Thank you for today.” Makoto smiles, and then steps out from behind the counter. “Here, let me walk you to the-”  
  
“Sheesh, Makoto!” Gou barks, seemingly back to her old passionate persistent self. “I- I can walk myself out.” She grumbles, holding the door open for herself and stepping outside. “I’ll see you.” She utters.

“Yeah. I guess I’ll see you on my birthday, then.” Makoto grins at her, watching as she slowly begins to back away.

“I’ll probably see you before that. You expecting anymore damn plants soon?” Gou jokes, raising an eyebrow at him. She earns a small laugh at that from Makoto, and rolls her eyes softly. “Honestly, they’d better fix it pretty soon. Though, if we can keep making deals like this one, I want you to plan deliveries everyday!”

Makoto can’t help but feel flattered at that. She wants to see him everyday, designing tattoos or whatnot. He sighs happily through his nose, looking away for a second. “Yeah…”

“I’ll have you looking cool by the end of the month!” She grins, that same fleck of evil flashing in her eyes again, though Makoto knows she doesn’t mean it to be.

He hopes.

“Wait… By the end of the month!? But- Hey! I don’t think I’m ready for that!” Makoto cries, slight horror creeping up on him as she takes a few more steps down the street. “Kou! Please don’t plan anymore than this!” Makoto calls after her.

“No backing out now!” She calls, and then turns quickly, hastily making her way back down the street. Makotos whimpers and watches as her ponytail hurriedly sways from side to side.

He sighs as he closes the door in front of him, stepping back and watching the morning continue through the window.

Makoto can’t even process properly in his brain, which is more or less mush, what just happened. He’s not only made process on his crush, but has also booked and bargained himself a tattoo. Though, he won’t deny that he’s a little excited to see what’ll look like in his skin.

In the reflection of the shop door, Makoto looks over his body. Maybe his body _is_ too big, plain and boring. It warms him that Gou is willing to help him change.

He wonders if anybody else is having a day as hectic as his.

“That’s not so bad, at all. Hm?” A familiar voice appears from behind Makoto, pulling him out of his thoughts and making him jump, for what feels like the hundredth time today.

Shakily, Makoto looks back over his shoulder, at a Kisumi who’s shaking twice as much.

“Lecture’s cancelled. Happy birthday, Makoto.” Kisumi says, ever, ever so sweetly.

**Author's Note:**

> oh kisumi,, you fucknut
> 
> PS !! ur soumako & makomomo prompts are on the way !! im srry i couldnt get them all ready in time for today ;;
> 
> i REALLY enjoyed writing this !! ive never written makogou before so i hope i did ya justice !!
> 
> [tumblr](https://karumello.tumblr.com) / [twitter](https://www.twitter.com/karumello) / [other fics](http://archiveofourown.org/users/karumello/works)


End file.
